The Day After
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: ... The best day of my life. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine... now and forever.
1. Chapter 1

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

So this is just a little teaser for the actual story which I will be posting in a couple of days. The discription of the actual story will be on the next "chapter". hehehehehehe I enjoyed writing this fic oh so much.

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

The Wedding Party

Alfred – Kiku

Matthew – Elizaveta

Ludwig – Feliciano

Antonio – Romano

Francis – Arthur

Gilbert – Roderich

Peter – Lilly

Bride: Kiku Honda.

Maid of Honor: Elizaveta Héderváry.

Bride's Maids: Feliciano Vargas, Romano Vargas, Arthur Kirkland, and Roderich Edelstein.

Flower Girl: Lilly Zwingli.

Parents of the Bride: N/A.

Giver of the Bride: Yao Wang.

Groom: Alfred Jones.

Best Man: Matthew Williams.

Groom's Men: Ludwig Weillschmidt, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Weillschmidt.

Ring Barer: Peter Kirkland.

Parents of the Groom: N/A.

Official: Eduard Von Bock.

Guests of Honor:

Ivan Braginski

Toris Lorinaitis

Feliks Łukasiewicz

Raivis Galante

Natalia Alfroskaya

Vash Zwingli

Tino Väinämöinen

Berwald Oxenstierna

Sadiq Annan

Heracles Karpusi

Im Yong Soo


	2. The Day After Our Day

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

A pretty little AlfredxKiku one-shot for my dear sister, '' because she was feeling down. She should totally draw a picture of these two for me [hinthint] :3

Rated 'T' for a little bit of language here and there and implied situations. And in Alfred's P.O.V. Don't like yaoi or AmerJapan? Then don't read. Reviews please! 3

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

_'You may now kiss your bride.'_ Those words… The most beautiful, most wonderful words I have ever heard. I may kiss my bride. My BRIDE! My Kiku is my bride, which makes me the happiest damn groom in the world. Last night was our first time together as a married couple. It felt so different… There seemed to be so much more love in the action than ever before.

When I woke up this morning and saw my beautiful bride curled up next to me, my heart just about stopped. He looked so perfect, the early morning sunlight shining on his hair and making his soft skin glow. I couldn't help it… I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"_Good morning_." Kiku smiled, opening those beautiful brown eyes to look up at me. I wasn't expecting him to be awake yet but I smiled back at him and planted a light kiss on his lips anyway.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" Kiku wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled against my chest and shoulder. I rested my cheek against the top of my beloved bride's head and threaded my fingers through his soft, dark hair.

"Quite soundly Alfred-sa-." I cut him off with a quick kiss and a smile.

"Kiku, we're married now. You can drop the formal talk. You know that right?" I chuckled, leaving little kisses on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just force of habit I guess." Kiku blushed, burying his face into the crook of my shoulder.

"I know my dear." I smirked a little to myself before leaning into his ear and whispering. "Kiku-chan… _Watashi wa anata o aishite_." Being with Kiku so long, I naturally picked up little bits and pieces of his language. Learning how to tell him I loved him was first on my list. Sure I screwed it up big time the first few times I had tried to say it but it was all worth it in the end. The rings on our fingers were proof enough of that. My bride smiled up at me and pressed his lips against mine gently at first but those lips parted right away when I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. I still haven't gotten over the taste of Kiku. There's nothing else in the world like it.

"I love you too Al." He murmured softly, resting his head on my chest. For a while we stayed just like that. Not moving, not talking, just breathing and being with one another. It was enough for the both of us at the moment. The world was perfect… just as it should have been, and in those moments of silence I thought about the events of the day and night before…

~xoxo~

I was pissed that I couldn't see Kiku all day even though various Bride's Maids kept telling me that he was doing just fine and that I could wait just a couple more hours to see him. That was pure torture. My Groom's Men, and Arthur [who had snuck out of the Bridal Suite to "escape the drama" as he said], were good enough company though. Arthur and Ivan were keeping all of us semi-entertained with magic tricks and there was always Matthew or Ludwig to talk to if I needed to calm down, and of course, what wedding would be complete without Francis, Antonio or Gilbert leaning in your ear to give you advice about what to do once the ceremony and reception were over and the best way to get a wedding dress off quickly with out ruining it.

"You wouldn't know anything about that!" Arthur snapped at Francis. "I didn't wear a dress for our wedding you bloody idiot!"

"Ahh _un tel dommage_." Francis smirked. "You would have looked beautiful_ mon chére_. You look beautiful now." Arthur lit up red with fury, and something else that I could only assume was embarrassment, and was about to smack the Frenchman but their adopted son, Peter, came in just at that moment to tell us that we had twenty minutes to finish getting ready before we had to walk down the isle. Tears of happiness sprang to Matthew's eyes as he hugged me.

"You'll make a wonderful husband for him, Al. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled at me. I smiled back at my little brother.

"I can only hope."

"You had better be a good husband to him." The strict voice of Kiku's older brother, Yao, made me turn. I was surprised to see a smile on his face despite his tone. He came over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. His smile turned a bit sad though.

"Yao?"

"I… I'm giving him away today…" As the brothers had lost their parents Yao had been the one to give me permission to marry Kiku and was the one that would be escorting him down the isle to give him away to me.

"He'll always be your little brother." I reminded my friend as a tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled at me warmly.

"I know. I'm pleased for the two of you." Yao wasn't really one to show affection outwardly with gestures or words, but he hugged me then and patted my back gently. "And the family will grow even more today." He smiled, looking at me and Matthew. I noticed how my brother blushed when he caught Yao's eye and chuckled a little to myself.

"Fifteen minutes!" Peter called. Suddenly I was swarmed by my Groom's Men, and Arthur, all patting me on the back and giving final words of blessing in all different languages.

"Good luck." From Arthur.

"_Bonne chance_." From Francis and Matthew.

"_Bǎohù tā de ānquán_." From Yao.

"_Bleiben Sie ruhig. Alles wird gut_." From Ludwig. And an added, "_Nicht einschrauben bis_." From Gil.

"_Tener una explosión. Es un día maravilloso_." From Antonio. Ivan was the only one to stay silent, but he didn't need to say anything. I knew that he was wishing me all of the love and happiness for my life that he could. We exchanged a smile and once the others had moved he hugged me.

"_Mne tolʹko zhalʹ, chto v etot denʹ mozhno bylo by dlya nas_." He whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear. "_YA lyublyu tebya Al, i ya vsegda budu zdesʹ, yesli vy nuzhdaetesʹ vo mne, ladno?_" I got the gist of what he was saying to me and gave him a soft smile, kissing his cheek.

"I know." I watched in silence as my best friends filed out of the room and down the hall to the place where the Bride's Maids were waiting. Yao was second-to-last to leave. He took a shaky breath before smiling at me and hurrying off to find Kiku. Now I was alone with Ivan.

"Well." He smiled. "Good luck out there. Kiku's a lucky man and so are you. I can think of at least three people that would kill to be at that alter with you, Alfred." I must have looked confused because the Russian chuckled. "Me." He kissed my right cheek. "Myself." Now the left. "And I." His lips captured mine for half a second and all the pain I had felt after leaving Ivan came back like an arrow to my heart.

"Oh Ivan, I'm-…" He placed a large, yet gentle, hand over my mouth.

"You cannot have any doubt in your mind today." He murmured, his deep voice and thick Russian accent making my heart melt again, like it had when I first met him. "I'm not angry at you Alfred. I'm probably the person that's happiest for you here." He assured me with a smile. "Now get out there and marry the beautiful bride they've made of Kiku."

With Ivan at my side, I made my way up to the alter. When we got there he took my hand and bowed before me, kissing the back of my fingers and giving his blessing one last time before taking his seat right up in the front row. For a moment that felt like forever there was total silence. My heart was pounding in my chest, my mouth was dry and I felt like I was going to pass out. Then the band started playing and my knees started shaking.

First came my dear little brother, my Best Man, Matthew Williams, with the Hungarian beauty, and Kiku's Maid of Honor, Elizaveta Héderváry, on his arm. She was wearing a floor-length, dark gold, satin gown with a deep scooped, folding neckline and a plunging back with folds that matched the ones on the neckline and fanned the dress out to a flower-like finish at the bottom. Her hair had been tied into a loosely curled pony-tail that, even laid over her shoulder, hung down over her chest and was being held in place by clips with hanging gold flowers that fell to her shoulder. She was also wearing gold dangling earrings with small Diamonds at the ends of the thin strands of gold and a gold necklace with a heart pendant. Matthew kissed the woman on each cheek before releasing her to go stand in her place of honor on Kiku's side of the alter and he came to stand behind me with a smile.

Second up was the German, Ludwig Weillschmidt, escorting Feliciano Vargas of Italy. Anyone that looked at Feliciano and didn't know any better would have called him a woman. And a beautiful one at that. He had been slipped into a dress that had the same cuts as Elizaveta's but rather than wearing gold, he was in a luscious deep green. There was a piece clipped into his hair that had Emeralds shining in the center of small, bronze flowers that hung down over his shoulder and chest. His eyes were outlined in black and there was a dusting of gold and bronze powder on the upper lids that brought out the colour of his eyes, and a very light pink tint on his cheeks while his lips had been filled in with a dark red that paled him and at the same time pulled everything together with the help of the bronze and emerald bracelets around his wrists. Ludwig, who like Matthew was in a black tux wearing a tie that matched the dress of the Bride's Maid that he had escorted, gave the Italian a quick, chaste kiss on the lips but his blue eyes were burning as he looked at his lover and any that knew him would know that he didn't intend to leave that dress on Feliciano for very long later that night. As he passed me, Ludwig gave my shoulder a hearty pat and grinned at me.

If anyone had called Feliciano beautiful they would have positively DROOLED over his twin, Romano Vargas, with his Spanish escort, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. It was so like Romano to pick as colour as passionate as red. Though the dress was identical to his twin's in style, the colour out-shined the younger twin's. The satin was a blazing red that could have rivaled the tomatoes on Antonio's plantations. Like Elizaveta, Romano wore gold jewelry but instead of Diamonds or Emeralds, his stones were dark Rubies, and the piece that hung from his hair resembled a dancing flame. Antonio's smirk of satisfaction made me want to laugh. He grinned as he kissed his beloved Italian and sent him over to stand beside his brother then shot a challenging look out at the crowd, his deep green eyes glaring and daring anyone to try to touch his Romano on this night.

After the Italians came the Brit, Arthur Kirkland, escorted by the Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur locked eyes with me as he made his way up the isle with Francis and smiled encouragingly. Now I could truly see why Francis called him beautiful all the time. The dark silver satin flowed down around his feet and the dark makeup around his eyes only made the green orbs brighter and more enticing. Silver flowers with Sapphires glittered in his hair and a familiar silver necklace hung around his throat. I had given him the thin chain with a charm of the flag of Great Britain before his wedding three years prior. I grinned looking at the necklace. We had been close in the past but drifted apart when Francis and Ivan had come into the picture. Now that we were out of school though, the two of us had patched up our friendship and were as close as we had ever been. Sure he could be hot-headed with a short temper sometimes but he was as much of a brother to me as Matthew was.

"Congratulations." He mouthed to me after Francis gave him a soft kiss and sent him on his way to stand beside Romano.

"Thanks." I mouthed back.

Roderich Edelstein looked absolutely _stunning_ in a way that no one could have predicted. Surprisingly he had been the most adamant on NOT wearing a dress. Not Romano or Arthur, who both agreed easily. No one but the other Bride's Maids, and the Bride himself, had been told what Roderich was going to wear up until now. My jaw almost dropped to the floor and I heard someone, somewhere, let out a soft whistle. Roderich blushed and ducked his head before Gilbert whispered something in his ear. The Austrian's blue eyes were outlined in black and silver and the Amethyst pendant hanging at the base of his throat complimented the deep navy blue gown wonderfully. With the deep scoop back of the dress, the tattoo Roderich had tried to hide for years, fearing it would ruin his image as the son of an aristocrat and a business man himself, was now being proudly displayed, making Gilbert grin ear to ear. It was a portrat of the Eagle of the Kingdom of Prussia clutching a few stems of Edelweiss, the national flower of Austria, in its talons. When it came time of them to part ways both looked a bit tortured at the thought of being separated even just for a little while. The white haired Prussian dropped the lightest of kisses on each of his Austrian beauty's cheeks and leaned close to his ear.

"_Ich liebe dich_." I, along with anyone else that was close to the alter, could hear the whispered words that made Roderich blush.

"_Ich liebe dich, Gilbert_." He whispered back before going to stand with Arthur. There was another life long silence as the traditional bridal march started playing and Francis and Arthur's adopted son, Peter, stepped through the doors with Lilly Zwingli, the younger sister of Vash, a close friend of both Kiku and I, who was spreading Japanese Cherry Blossoms behind her. The petals of the small flowers matched the young woman's dress beautifully. Elizaveta's eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of Lilly, who had put loose curls in her short blonde hair and was wearing a pale pink head band with small flower designs engraved into it and accentuated with bright Diamonds. Her dress wasn't as long as the Bride's Maids' dresses, but it had the same elegance. The front of the dress came down just past Lilly's knees and the bottom hem tapered down to her ankles at the back. The smooth silk had the same scooped, draping pattern on the neck line and back as the rest of the dresses and the hug of the fabric truly brought out the femininity that had often been over-looked after the young woman had cut off her long hair, making her look more like her older brother, Vash. When the two reached the alter, Elizaveta smiled at Lilly and took her hand, helping her up the few steps so that she was standing one step below the Hungarian and was positioned between her and Feliciano, who put a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear to compliment her, only to get a light slap and a "shush" from Romano.

My heart had either stopped, or was beating so hard that it hurt as I waited for the one person I wanted to see more than all the others. I held my breath when Yao came to stand in the middle of the two doors. His long hair was in its normal pony-tail, hanging over his shoulder and he was wearing the same black suit as my Groom's Men with a white tie that had gold filigree inlaid into it like my own. But he was alone. Why was he alone? Part of me started to panic, wondering if at the very last second, Kiku had run off. But Yao held out his hand to one side of the hallway and I could feel myself start to shake a little when a slim hand covered in a white glove took hold of Yao's. Then I felt Matthew's usually gentle hands clasp my arms tight to hold me up as my knees buckled. There he was. The model of beauty and perfection. My Bride. My Kiku.

The white satin dress had some of the same lines as the kimono's I had seen him wear before but it was so much more elegant. The neck was a scoop as well but wasn't as deep as his Bride's Maids' dresses. The skirt of the dress flowed around his feet and in the light I could see gold vine designs trailing up from the hem, accented by beads here and there. There was a slim band of gold fabric draped around his slim waist and the same vine pattern on the hem and train of his dress adorned the top of his gloves, spilling gold down from just below his elbows to his wrists. The bouquet he held was made up of white roses and Baby's Breath, with a few stems of the Japanese Cherry Blossoms that Lilly had spread on the isle before him. There was a veil covering his beautiful face but through the sheer fabric I could see the tears of happiness staining his cheeks and the smile that could light up a room. When Kiku and Yao came to a stop before the alter, the music stopped as well and the room went quiet. My gaze rested on Kiku's deep brown orbs through the veil and I smiled at him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as well and one of Matt's hands still on my shoulder, just in case.

"Who gives this Bride to now belong to his husband?" Our Justice of the Peace, Eduard, voice broke the silence and Yao smiled up at him.

"I, as his brother, do." He replied softly, leading Kiku up the stairs to me and taking one of my hands in his free hand and placing it over Kiku's. "I give them my blessing."

"Thank you." Yao nodded and went to sit next to Ivan who patted him on the back softly as he wiped at his eyes.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness a beautiful event. The union of two people who are very much in love. Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda."

The next half hour was blurred by tears of happiness and love. Vows were exchanged, along with our rings. It was beautiful. Kiku looked stunning, even through the veil. When I lifted the thin piece of fabric away from his face, my breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't even remember what I was supposed to do.

"Alfred. You may now kiss your Bride." That's what it was! I got to kiss Kiku now! My _wife_. It almost didn't feel real as I pulled him into my arms and kissed him deeply to the joyful cheers of the crowd of witnesses around us, and I was almost afraid that I would wake up and find the whole thing to be a dream. "Ladies and Gentlemen… I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Alfred Jones." Eduard smiled. The procession went in reverse this time. Lilly and Peter left first, followed closely by Roderich and Gilbert. After them came Arthur and Francis then Romano and Antonio. A teary-eyed Feliciano was led out by Ludwig while Elizaveta and Matthew smiled ear-to-ear, arms locked as the went ahead of Kiku and I. I smiled down at my Bride lovingly and held his hand tight, our fingers tangling together.

"Ready?" I asked. Kiku nodded, tears still dripping from his eyes every now and again.

"Yes." With that we started down the isle. Hand-in-hand. The first walk of our married life. The first steps of the rest of our lives together…

~xoxo~

"I love you."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

And here I am, four days later and finally done! Not that I didn't like writing this fic. But I've got like… four more to work on x_x

This was written for my lovely big sister, , to cheer her up. Have I met my goal? :3

I've done it again… EVERYTIME I go in writing a Hetalia fic I tell myself that I won't use any language other than English [I blame "D.I.T.D." for this aversion] but no. Nope I just HAD to go and put the good luck wishes in other languages…

Translations of "The Day After…"

[Japanese]

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_." = "I love you."

[French]

_"Un tel dommage_." = "Such a pity."

"_Mon chére_." = "My dear."

"_Bonne chance_." = "Good luck"

[Chinese]

"_Bǎohù tā de ānquán_." = "Keep him safe."

[German]

"_Bleiben Sie ruhig. Alles wird gut_." = "Stay calm. You'll be fine."

"_Nicht einschrauben bis_." = "Don't screw it up."

"_Ich liebe dich_." = "I love you."

[Spanish]

"_Tener una explosión. Es un día maravilloso_." = "Have a blast. It's a wonderful day."

[Russian]

"_Mne tolʹko zhalʹ, chto v etot denʹ mozhno bylo by dlya nas_." = "I just wish that this day could have been for us."

"_YA lyublyu tebya Al, i ya vsegda budu zdesʹ, yesli vy nuzhdaetesʹ vo mne, ladno?_" = "I love you Al, and I'll always be here if you need me, okay?"

So yeah, implied relationship with Alfred and Ivan in the past. Dunno why. Just seemed like something to do for the moment. Also hinted at somethin' happening with Yao and Matthew later on. Should I write that crack? Lemme know. Ummm... what else? OH! A ElizavetaxLilly implication, for my friend Allie [she cosplays Hungary and ADORES Liechtenstein so I ship them as a couple lol].

Well everyone I hope you liked it! Please leave me your reviews. They make me type faster :3 No really. They do. I'm being totally serious. I type faster 'cause I look forward to seeing reviews and all that for all my hard work. And when I say I would like reviews... You are included in this note SISTER DEAR. w loooove you Cho.

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
